General Jark
General Jark is the Crisis Empire's military leader and a major antagonist in Kamen Rider Black RX. History ''Black RX'' General Jark is a military leader of the Crisis Empire and supreme commander of the invasion army. He carries a long staff that releases yellow electricity. Jark has the loyalty of most under him as he initially leading the attacks until Crisis arrived. He actually cares about his subordinates and even saves Maribaron from being killed by Dasmader and attempts to avenge Gatezawn and Bosgun after they were both destroyed by RX. Towards the end of the series, he was forcefully transformed by Crisis into a stronger warrior called Jark Midler to kill RX. Jark Midler easily murdered the Sahara parents while X and Amazon rescued the Sahara children from his grasp. Afterwards, he easily defeated V3 and Riderman and challenged Black RX to a duel. When he was in the middle of the battle, the Sahara children made a failed attempt to kill him, but RX as RoboRider shielded the children. Jark was killed by RX with the Revolcane after a long battle. Near death, Jark regressed to his normal form and proclaimed that Crisis was too powerful even for RX. ''All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker'' General Jark Member of the Crisis Empire and another one of Dai-Shocker's commanders. He sides with Shadowmoon after his coup, and pursues Diend, in an attempt to recover his Diend Driver, but he ends up having to face both Decade and Diend at once, only to be killed by Diend. ''Let's Go Kamen Riders'' The military leader of the Crisis Empire and its representat in the conversations with Shocker and the other villain groups. Like Darom, has little interest in ruling over humanity and actually wishes to clean the planet, but he's convinced to collaborate with them. Destroyed when Great Leader became Rock Great Leader. ''Super Hero Taisen'' General Jark returns as a member of the revived Dai-Shocker under Tsukasa Kadoya and like all the other past villains, pretended to assist his plan to destroy the Super Sentai while wokring in cahoots with Dai-Zangyack to have the Kamen Riders and Super Sentai destroy each other. Once it is revealed that in fact it was Tsukasa and Captain Marvelous who were deceiving them to stop their plans, General Jark joins the fight against the heroes just to be defeated along with Shadow Moon by the combined efforts of Kamen Rider Black and the Hikari Sentai Maskman. ''Kamen Rider Taisen'' General Jark resurrected once again and join Underground Badan Empire, He lead Chaps and Combat-Roids to capture Shuu Aoi for the badan plans. When Black and RX appear, Combatmens and Jark are destroyed. Navigation Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Military Category:Leader Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Manga Villains Category:Murderer Category:Evil from the Past Category:Right-Hand Category:Hegemony Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Crossover Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Summoners Category:Aliens Category:Control Freaks Category:Oppressors Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Anti-Villain Category:Homicidal Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Archenemy Category:Minion Category:Humanoid Category:Arrogant Category:Abusers Category:Conspirators Category:Lawful Evil Category:Necessary Evil Category:Opportunists Category:The Heavy Category:Warlords Category:Totalitarians Category:Jingoists Category:Honorable Category:Delusional Category:Protective Category:Monster Master Category:Mutated Category:Monsters Category:Martial Artists Category:Pawns Category:Strategic Category:Brutes Category:Charismatic Category:Genocidal Category:Deal Makers Category:One-Man Army Category:Anime Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence